Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo
Episode Summary Life of Rhyme: It's a classic tale of a boy named Piscine Molitor trapped on a boat with the Cat in the Hat. Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo: Two bears named Yogi and Boo-Boo Bear act gross and dumb. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been nursing a broken heart for a month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Thursday, 10:00 AM: Searching for the perfect Valentine's Day gift, men everywhere choose the "Sorry, I'm Not Ryan Gosling" card. #*Friday, 8:00 AM: The first candy heart transplant is successful, until the patient winds up eating it. #*Sunday, 5:00 PM: In honor of the Chinese New Year, people set off this! #Opening Scene #'Life of Rhyme' (Movie Parody of Life of Pi / Book/Movie Parody of Dr. Seuss' the Cat in the Hat) #Animated Marginals segment #Popeye and Bluto's Dinner Mix-Up (Animated by Mike Wartella) (Spoof on Popeye the Sailor) #Lipstuck (Spoof on Lipstick) (Ad Parodies segment) #"Did Anybody Get Mom a Card?" (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Nate Theis) #Spy vs. Spy - Elevator (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #MAD's Guide to Picking Up Girls (MAD's Guide to... segment) #Whack-a-Sole-Survivor (Cartoon) #'Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' (TV Parody of Here Comes Honey Boo Boo ''/ Spoof on Yogi Bear) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from '''Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo') (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the second time Here Comes Honey Boo Boo is referenced. The first was [[The Monday Project|'The Monday Project']]. *This is the fourth time Yogi Bear gets spoofed. *This is the second time MAD showed a 1957 Dr. Seuss book (the Cat in the Hat). The first was [[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']]. *37th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *The MAD's Guide to... segment is outside of MAD Season 1, and this is the fourth appearance of the MAD's Guide to... segment. The previous appearances were: *#[[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']] *#[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] *#[[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']] *This is the eighth episode of MAD to have only one M. Wartella segment. The previous ones were: *#'Star Blecch / uGlee' *#'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *#'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *#'HOPS / Naru210' *#'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *#'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar' *#'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project' *This is the third episode of MAD to have only 14 segments. The first was Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S and the second was the previous episode. *This is the first time a MAD episode comes out on a holiday (Presidents Day). *Seth Green also voiced The Cat in the Hat on Robot Chicken. Voices *Chris Cox - Boo-Boo Bear *Keith Ferguson - Piscine "Pi" Molitor *Seth Green - The Cat in the Hat, Ranger Smith, and Son *Rachel Ramras - Daughter, Girl and Mother *Kevin Shinick - Yogi Bear, Boy, Popeye the Sailor, Talking Girl and MADvent Calendar Announcer *Dana Snyder - The Fish, Dad and Cameraman *Tara Strong - Mom and Boy *Fred Tatasciore - Picnic Man, Father and "Did Anybody Get Mom a Card?" Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes